Team Nashi: Otanjoubi Omedetou!
by Najla Lisha
Summary: "6 November itu ulang tahunmu kan, Vivi?"/"Heh? Hontou ni?"/"Eh, bentar lagi dia ulang tahun?"/" "DUA HARI LAGI!"/"Apa ya hadiah yang cocok untuknya?"/ Vivi bentar lagi ulang tahun! Sakaki bingung untuk memberinya apa akhirnya meminta bantuan kepada Sakiko. Apa hadiah yang akan di kasih Sakaki? SakaVi fic. CHAP 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1: Ulang Tahun Vivi

Hai ho Minna-san tachi! Pa kabar nieh? Baik apa kagak? Kali ini bukan Team Nashi yang ditampilkan. Melainkan pasangan kecil kita, Sakaki Dragneel dan Vivi Redfox! Kenapa? Karena Author sedang bingung dengan cerita Team Nashi selanjutnya, jadi, kita ceritakan pasangan kecil kita~

Asist.R: Jadi, Sakaki dipasangkan dengan Vivi?

Author: Ng...kurang tahu juga sih, tapi kali ini, di fic ini pairnya Sakaki dan Vivi

Asist.R: Oh~ Aku mah mending si Sakaki ama Ui

Author: Ya, nanti, lo bikin sendiri Fanfic SakaUi, sekarang waktunya SakaVi!

Asist.R: Terserah lah apa katamu Thor, sekarang cepet kasih tahu chap 1 nya!

Author: Iya iya *sweatdrop* (Bukannya ia lebih suka pair SakaUi?-_-")

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship, mungkin dikit-dikit Romance, ng...apa lagi ya? Apa aja deh, yang penting HAPPY! Aye!**

**Disclaimer: Siapa yah? Tentu saja ane #PLAK #DITINJU READERS AMPE KE PLUTO (nasib-nasib, Minna-san! Author balek kampung dulu ya! Makasih tumpangan gratisnya, Read!)**

**WARNING(!): Hai semua, dengan saya disini Author akan membacakan 5 finalis Miss WOW 2013. **

**Yang pertama...MISS OOC**

**Yang kedua...MISS TYPO!**

**Yang Ketiga...MISS GAJE!**

**Yang keempat...MISS ABAL!**

**Yang kelima...MISS GAK NYAMBUNG!**

**Oke, sekianlah 5 finalis Miss WOW 2013! Kira-kira, siapa yang akan menjadi Miss selanjutnya?**

**REMEMBER!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Keluarga Dragneel sedang perjalanan menuju Guild. Seperti biasa, Nashi dan Natsu harus mengeluarkan _death glare _mereka. Bahkan kali ini Nashi membawa sebuah kapak. Jadi para pria itu hanya diam tanpa berkutik.

BRAK! Suara pintu dibanting. Seluruh anggota Guild melihat ke arah pintu. "OHAYOU!" teriak Natsu dan Sakaki. "Ohayou!" sapa sebagian anggota guild. "Hei, Natsu! Ayo kita lanjutkan pertarungan kemaren!" tunjuk Gray. "Ayo! Aku mulai berapi!" seru Natsu menerima sapaan itu. "Tidak lagi!" Nashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lucy dan Sakiko sudah bersama geng-nya. Sedangkan Sakaki sednag melawan Fen, emang kedua anak ini tidak pernah akur.

"Ayo Nashi, kit alanjutkan pertarungan kemaren!" seru Regret.

"Hah? Aku capek!" jawab Nashi.

"Eh!? Kau tidak boleh capek! Rasakan ini, Nashi!" Regret menyerang Nashi dengan kekuatannya.

Beruntung Nashi bisa menghindarinya, "hah...baiklah...apa boleh buat!"

Dan, terjadi pertarungan dimana-mana. Ya, satu guild tuh bisa HANCUR LEBUR. Beruntung saja Erza sedang menjalankan misi dengan Jellal. Jadi, no problem no problem. "Eh, bentar lagi tanggal 6 November kan?" tanya Vivi.

"Iya, emang kenapa?" tanya Sakiko.

"Ih, masa gak tahu! Kamu tahu Ui?" Vivi menoleh ke arah Ui.

Ui menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Jahat!" Vivi mengembungkan pipinya, melipat tangannya, dan memalingkan mukanya.

"Emang ada apa sih 6 November itu?" Sakiko menoleh ke arah Ui.

"Hm...biarku coba ingat..." Ui mencoba mengingat kejadian pada tanggal 6 November.

Ui memejamkan matanya. Ia bisa melihat gambaran balon, pesta, kue dengan lilin, dan yang sejenisnya(?) "Aha! AKu tahu!"

"Apa?" Sakiko menatap Ui penuh harap.

"6 November itu ulang tahunmu kan, Vivi?" Ui menoleh ke arah Vivi.

"Yup! Itu betul sekali!" Vivi mengangguk mantap.

"Heh!? Hontou ni!?" seru Sakiko kaget.

"Iya..." Vivi menatap Sakiko penuh tanya.

"He..? Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya?" Sakiko bergumam sejenak.

"Karena kau sibuk memikirkan Ren!" jawab Vivi asal.

"Diam kau VIVI!" seru Sakiko.

"Hei..hei...tenanglah..." Ui mencoba menenangkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sakiko kembali ke tempat duduknya, "_ulang tahunnya Vivi?_"

* * *

"Eh, Sakaki" panggil Sakiko duduk disamping kembarannya yang sedang menonton TV.

"Apha?" tanya Sakaki sibuk dengan TV-nya sambil memakan popcorn yang ia curi dari kulkas.

"Kau tahu, bentar lagi ada pesta!" Sakiko main nyolong popcorn Sakaki.

"Pesta apa?" Sakaki menoleh ke arah Sakiko.

"Ulhangh Taghun shig Bigbig!"

"Telen dulu atuh itu popcorn..." Sakaki sweatdrop dengan kembarannya.

Sakiko menelan popcornnya, "Ulang tahun si Vivi"

"Eh, bentar lagi dia ulang tahun!?"

"Iya, 6 November nanti!"

"Itu berarti..." Sakaki memainkan jarinya, "DUA HARI LAGI!"

"Iya, kamu mau kasih dia apa?"

"Hm...entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia suka?"

"Buku?"

"Semua buku sudah ia borong 4 hari yang lalu"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ya aku melihatnya, bodoh!"

"Gak usah pake kata 'bodoh' juga kali, bego!"

"_Lo sendiri bilang_..." batin Sakaki sweatrop, "eh, gimana besok kamu ajak si Vivi ama Ui jalan-jalan"

"Kenapa?"

"Ketika kamu jalan-jalan, aku dan Lorenzt akan mengintip kalian, mencari apa yang Vivi suka!"

"Oh..." Sakiko ber-oh mengerti, "tapi, kenapa sama Lorenzt?"

"Karena Lorenzt itu sahabatku, bodoh!" Sakaki memukul pelan kepala kembarannya.

"Sakit, bego!" Sakiko membalas pukul Sakaki.

"Itu lebih sakit, bodoh!" Sakaki membalas pukulan Sakiko.

"Lebih sakitan tadi, bego!" Sakiko membalas pukulan Sakaki.

"Sini, kau, Sakiko!" Sakaki memukul wajah Sakiko.

"Sakit, bego!" Sakiko menendang Sakaki.

Keduanya lalu berantem kayak anak kecil (keduanya maish kecil kok-_-"). Nashi yang melihatnya sweatdrop. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "dasar.." ia pergi meninggalkan kedua adiknya itu.

* * *

Malamnya, Sakaki menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia masih belum tidur. "_Apa ya hadiah yang cocok untuknya?_" gumam Sakaki. Krek...suara denyut pintu kamar Sakaki yang belum terbuka. Sakaki menoleh ke arah pintu, "Nee-san!".

"Belum tidur juga?" tanya Nashi dari balik pintu.

"Belum bisa!"

"Harus diusahakan dong! Kalau besok gak bangun pagi, Nee-san tidak akan membuat sarapan spesial untukmu!"

"Eh, iya iya, aku akan tidur!" Sakaki menarik selimutnya dan mempunggungi Nashi.

"Oyasumi!" Nashi mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"_Dasar egois..._" batin Sakaki. Tapi, perlahan matanya tertutup, tertutup, dan ia terlelap.

* * *

Author: Akhirnya Chap 1 SIAP, SEDIA!

Asist.R: Perasaan pendek BUANGET

Author: Biasa juga pendek *sweatdrop*

Asist.R: Eh, ane pergi makan dulu ya! Laper nih!

Author: Iya iya sana!

Asist.R: *pergi cari makan*

Author: *dimeja kerja* ternyata bikin Digital Art susah ya! Bikin Pencil Art aja~

Alice: Jangan lupa Review ya minna-san tachi!

Author: Sejak kapan lo disitu Lice?

*tirai di tutup*


	2. Chapter 2: Juliet!

Hai! Author-san kembali~! Update kilat cuy~! Habis, banyak ide menumpuk di kepala, nanti kalau di publish skrg, kgk selesai" nnt soalnya ini Author memang tdk bertanggung jawab atas cerita"nya. Oke, sekarang Author nak balas Review dlu~!

**~ EirinMizuMizuna-san**

Yup~! Nashi-nya yang gak mau berantem malah jadi berantem, pasrah die. Iya dong! Umurnya mau menginjak 10 tahun! Sakaki ntuh cowok, kalau Sakiko baru cewek. Gak tau juga sich...oi, Sakaki, lo mau kasih apa kepada nya?

Sakaki: Himitsu~!

Author: Eh, kasih tahu dong!

Sakaki: Tidak mau!

Author: Dasar pelit!

Oke, langsung saja kita lanjut ke Chap 2!

**Team Nashi: Otanjoubi Omedetou!**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship, dikit-dikit romance lha**

**Pairing: SakaVi alias Sakaki x Vivi**

**Disclaimer: Dengan bangga menyebutkan...**

**SAYA! #DITONJOK SELURUH READERS **

**WARNING(!): Hei hei! Sepupu-sepupu Author pada berkunjung lho! Nah langsung saja yang paling tua ialah TYPO-nii! Lalu, ada si kembar Gaje-nii dan Abal-nii! Dan yang terakhir OOC-nee~! **

**REMEMBER!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Sakaki POV**

Pagi ini, seperti biasa kami pergi ke guild. Tapi, kali ini ada yang berbea. Kenapa? Karena kami pergi ke guild pukul 05.00 pagi! OMG! Pagi banget~! #penyakit_lebay_gw_kambuh

Ketika sampai disana, Papa langsung saja tidur diatas meja bar, dasar...kalau masih mau tidur yang berangkat jam 08.00 aja napa? Oh, aku tahu, mungkin agar kami tidak diganggu dengan godaan-godaan pria-pria itu ya...maksudku Mama, Nashi-nee dan Sakiko, bukan aku. Kalau goda aku, berarti itu orang-orang Yaoi smua, Jijay cuy!

Aku menoleh ke arah Nashi-nee. Ia sedang berbincang dengan Alice yang ada disitu bersama Hilda-nee. Mama sedang bersama bi Mira. Sedangkan Sakiko sedang main-main sendiri. Aku lihat keseliling, harusnya keluarga Justine sudah lengkap. Tapi, dimana Janny-nee dan paman Freed? "Bi Mira!" panggil ku.

"Ada apa, Sakaki-kun?" tanya bi Mira.

"Dimana Janny-nee dan paman Freed?"

"Oh, mereka sedang mengerjakan misi"

"Kapan mereka berangkat?"

"15 menit sebelum kalian datang ke guild"

"Oh~!" aku ber-oh ria.

Keadaan kembali hening, menurutku. Karena semua sibuk dengan kesibukannya sendiri. Daripada kagak ada kerjaan, aku menghampiri kembaranku yang semi-bodoh. "Oi!"

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Jalankan rencana sebaik mungkin, oke?"

"Iya, nanti, dia aja belum datang!"

"Oh ya, kira-kira kamu mau membawa dia jalan-jalan kemana?"

"Keliling kota tentunya, dan pastinya melewati pertokoan"

"Pertokoan?"

"Vivi hobi shopping!" bisik Sakiko.

"Oh~" aku hanya ber-oh ria, "_gadis kayak dia suka shopping? Kagak kebayang di pikiran_ _gue!_"

* * *

"Kenapa aku mesti ikut sih?" tanya Lorenzt.

"Karena tidak mungkin aku melakukannya sendiri!" jawabku.

"Kenapa tidak ajak yang lain!?"

"Karena kamu sahabat terdekatku!"

"Oh...baiklah..."

"Sstt...diam! Itu mereka!"

Aku dan Lorenzt segera memperhatikan 3 gadis yang tengah berjalan-jalan. "Eh, itu Sakiko?" tanya Lorenzt (walau beda 2 tahun dari Sakiko dan yang lainnya, ia tidak memanggilnya 'NEE'/'NII' kecuali kepada Juliet)

"Iya, kenapa? Kalau mau pulang ya sana!"

"Gak jadi deh, aku tetap menemanimu!"

"Huh..dasar..." pandanganku kembali kepada 3 gadis itu, "_kalau udah Sakiko aja_"

Ketiga terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang. Lalu memasuki sebuah toko. 15 menit kemudian, mata kami berdua terbelalak. Vivi membawa 3 kantong belanjaan. Sedangkan kedua temannya 2 kantong belanjaan, yang KEBANGETAN BESARNYA. Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali seakan tak percaya, "_ternyata yang dikatakan Sakiko tadi betul!_"

Mereka mulai menyulusuri kota lagi. Kami terus mengikuti mereka. Setiap keluar dari toko, Vivi dan yang lain selalu membawa kantong belanjaan yang besarnya CETAR BANGET. Ditengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan si kembar Fernandes, Ren dan Fen. Kalau Ren sih aku gak papa, kami masih _friend friend_lha. Tapi, Fen, WOAAHHH Jangan ditanya lagi. Kan ku bakar dia dan aku makan dengan lahap *sadis*. Kenapa aku membenci Fen? Karena dari yang kudengar, Fen menyukai seseorang yang kusukai juga. Eh, siapa yang aku sukai? Kepo banget sih~! #Kambuh penyakitku! Yang jelas, HIMITSU!

Terlihat keduanya berbincang-bincang kepada 3 gadis itu. Aku memandang mereka sinis. Lalu, aku bisa merasakan _death glare_ yang LUAR BINASA. Aku menoleh ke belakang, "Lo..Lorenzt..? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku benci cowok itu!"

"Siapa?"

"Ren Fernandes!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Sakiko menyukai Ren!"

"Jadi istilahnya, kamu_ jealous_?"

"Kau bisa bilang seperti itu, sahabatku!"

Aku hanya manggut-manggut, lalu menoleh ke arah cewek-cewek itu lagi. Setelah si kembar pergi, perjalanan pun berlanjut. Sekarang pukul 16.15 sore. "Wah! Aku ingin sekali boneka teddy itu!" seru Vivi berbinar melihat sebuah boneka teddy mirip rilakkuma yang lucu kebangetan.

"Tapi kan, uang mu sudah habis!" seru Sakiko.

"Oh ya, aku lupa..." raut wajahnya menjadi sedih.

"Udah yuk, jalan, besok kamu bisa membelinya!" Ui mendorong pelan Vivi untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. Ketiga gadis itu menjauh dari TKP. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau beli, Sakaki?" tanya Lorenzt.

"Tentu saja!"

Dari kejauhan, tanpa kami sadari. Ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi kami. "_Kau tidak akan bisa membelinya, Sakaki!_"

* * *

"Nah, ini dia bonekanya!" aku segera berlari menuju rak yang menyimpan boneka mirip Rilakkuma itu. Aku memegang boneka itu. Tapi, ada tangan lain yang menagmbilnya. Dan, kebetulan banget boneka itu tinggal satu. "Juliet!" seruku kaget.

"Sa..Sakaki!" serunya kaget.

"Kau mau ngapain?"

"Aku mau membeli boneka ini!"

"Tapi, aku yang membeli boneka ini duluan"

"Tapi, aku mau beli boneka ini!" serunya menarik boneka itu. Juliet memang agak egois dan sombong.

"Tapi, aku memegangnya duluan!" aku balas tarikannya.

"Tapi, aku sangat menginginkannya!" Juliet berderai air mata.

"Aku ingin membelinya Juliet, tolonglah..."

"Tidak mau! Aku sangat menginginkannya!"

"Tapi, Juliet..."

"HUAAAAAAAA~!" tangis Juliet meledak. Aku tahu itu hanya akting, tapi...itu membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Eh..te..tenang, Juliet! Jangan menangis!" aku mencoba menenangkan Juliet. Akan tetapi, ia tetap menangis, malah lebih keras. "Ya udah, ini, kamu saja yang membelinya!" aku memberikan boneka itu.

"Betulkah?" tangisannya terhenti.

"Iya, aku pergi dulu ya~!" aku segera meninggalkan Sakaki.

Juliet menatap boneka yang ia peluk, lalu menatap ku.

* * *

"Juliet-nee itu egois banget jadi orang!" keluh Lorenzt.

"Hehehe...jangan marah-marah gitu dong! Yang mau beli siapa, yang marah siapa!" serku.

"Ya ya, aku tahu, tapi...itu membuatku kesal!"

"Hahaha...aku tahu, cepat gih sana kamu menemui bi Lisanna, pasti ia menunggu mu! Lagipula, ini sudah sore!"

"Terus, kamu mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan aja"

"Oh, baiklah, ja ne, Sakaki!" Lorenzt berlari memasuki guild.

"Ja ne, Lorenzt!" aku melihatnya memasuki guild. Setelah itu, aku berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Sebuah pohon yang berhadapan langsung dengan sungai yang jernih. Biasanya aku disana kalau lagi malas.

Aku bersender pada batang pohon itu. Angin sepoi-sepoi menghembus, membuat rambutku menari-nari. Aku menatap langit oranye yang indah. "_Apa yang harus ku kasih, sekarang? Tidak mungkin aku tidak mengasihnya hadiah, diakan sahabat ku! Aku harus mengasih sesuatu!_" batinku.

"Nih!" Seseorang menyodorkan boneka Rilakkuma yang tadi ingin aku beli.

"Eh?" aku menatapnya bingung, lalu menoleh ke arah kananku, "Juliet!"

"Ini ambil!" Juliet memaksaku untuk mengambil boneka itu.

"Eh, apa maksudmu Juliet, aku tidak mau!" aku menolak pemberian boneka itu.

"Ini! Tadi kamu mau beli kan! Ya, ini aku kasih!" Juliet memaksaku untuk menerima boneka itu.

"Aku tidak mau!" aku menolaknya terus menerus.

"Ini! Inikan hadiah yang ingin kamu berikan kepada Vivi!"

"_Hah? Bagaimana ia tahu?_" menatap heran Juliet, "bagaimana kamu tahu?"

"Aku mengawasi kalian, aku tahu rencanamu yang ingin mengasih kado untuk Vivi"

Aku tercengang mendengarnya, "jadi..tadi...kamu sengaja membeli boneka itu untuk menghentikanku?"

Juliet mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi...kenapa?"

"Karena aku iri, aku iri pada Vivi! Kamu ingin memberikan hadiah kepadanya! Jadi, aku ingin menghancurkan rencanamu itu dan Vivi akan membenci mu!"

"Tega sekali kau, Juliet...!" aku tercengang mendengar perkataanya barusan.

"Maafkan aku Sakaki, aku...jujur saja, aku sangat sangat iri...5 bulan yang lalu, saat hari ulang tahunku, kau tidak memberikan sesuatu yang sangat aku sukai. Ya, aku tahu, itu yang aku sukai, tapi...masih ada hal yang paling ingin aku miliki dan kusukai..." Juliet tertunduk.

Aku menatap Juliet dengan sedih, "Juliet..."

"Tapi, ketika kulihat raut wajahmu yang sedih, aku berpikir untuk memberikannya padamu, tapi, setelah kulihat-lihat...boneka ini lucu juga dan aku jug aingin memilikinya, jadi..." Juliet mengeluarkan satu boneka lagi, "aku membelinya satu lagi, walaupun yang itu lebih unyu, tapi...tak apa, ini juga unyu!"

"Juliet..." aku menatap Juliet, "terima kasih, Juliet-san"

"No problem, Sakaki-kun!"

"Oh ya, kamu mau memberikan apa untuk Vivi besok?"

"Untuk apa aku memberikannya hadiah?" Juliet memalingkan mukanya.

"_Ternyata Juliet memang membenci Vivi!_"

Juliet bangkit sambil memeluk bonekanya, "ini!" ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang berisi kalung emas.

"Eh, untuk apa?" aku menerima kotak itu.

"Kasih ini kepada Vivi, besok aku tidak bisa datang karena besok aku akan menjalani misi bersama Papa dan teman-temannya yang lain dari guild lain" Juliet memalingkan wajahnya, "aku pergi dulu, ja ne!" Juliet berlari meninggalkan ku sendirian.

Aku tersenyum menatap kotak berisi kalung emas itu, "_ternyata dia masih punya hati kepada Vivi!_

* * *

Asist.R: Uwaa~ *berbinar* ternyata Juliet punya sisi baik juga ya~!

Author: Hubungan Juliet dengan Vivi itukan layaknya Erza dengan Mirajane sewaktu kecil

Asist.R: Oh~!

Author: Oh ya, Readers ama Alien Yopple pada kemana?

Asist.R: Oh, mereka lagi lomba

Author: Lomba apaan tuh?

Asist.R: Nih, liat *nyalain TV*

Author: *sweatrop* *ngeliat Readers ama Alien Yopple lomba makan bubur pisang* Kami-sama, apakah ini tanda akhir dunia?

*tirai ditutup*


	3. Chapter 3: The Present!

Hai minna-san tachi! Sorry ya lama update T^T Ya' tanpa basa-basi lgi, Author bales Review dlu~

**~Pidachan99**

Gpp, yg penting dah ripiw ^-^ Klu di ganti...rasanya lucu dech kalau adik team Nashi. Jadi, Team Nashi aja, soalnya kan masih ada hubungan darah ma Nashi #Nyari alasan aja lu -u-"  
Sakaki umurnya 9 tahun. 21 November dia bkl 10 tahun.

**~ErinMizuMizuna-chan**

Hehehe, thanks~! (Sakaki: Bisa jadi :v) yg penting rambut Lorenzt warna putih. Ya, gak nyadar ane jga (yg bkn kan lo-_-") Regretnya lgi pacaran sama Nashi-3- #DIPENGGAL REGRET

Okeh, langsung ajah kitah ke Chap 3~!

**Team Nashi: Otanjoubi Omedetou**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Sakaki x Vivi alias SakaVi**

**Disclaimer: Manusia pastinya lah~! #JGN PROTES, GAK MUNGKIN HEWAN BUAT FAIRY TAIL SAMPE SESEMPURNA ITU!**

**WARNING(!): SATU PAKET SEPERTI BIASA, OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, DLL.**

**REMEMBER**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Hari ini ulang tahun Vivi. Hari menjelang siang. Keluarga Dragneel dah siap sedia ready go!(?) menuju pesta ulang tahun Vivi yang di adakan di taman. "Sakaki, ayo!" seru Sakiko. "Iya" kata Sakaki. Setelah siap, mereka pergi menuju taman. Hah...seperti biasa. Nashi dan Natsu tak kenal lelah untuk memasang _Death Glare _di sepanjang hidup(?) mereka.

Sesampainya disana, disana sudah cukup ramai. Baru datang, langsung di hajar sama duo Fullbuster. Yang tak lain ialah Paman Boxer dan Ice Princess. "Hei, ayolah, ini waktunya acara ulang tahun! Janganlah berantem!" seru Nashi. "Tenang Nashi, ini tidak berlangsung lama!" seru Natsu berapi-api. "Aku tak masalah dengan lama berjalannya pertarungan itu, masalahnya ada pada kerusakan!" jawab Nashi. "Hei, hei, sudah! Kalian berantem nanti saja, setelah acara ulang tahun putriku!" seru Gajeel. "Baiklah..." Paman Boxer dan Lidah api berjalan lesu. "Janji kita nanti setelah acara ulang tahun!" Regret menunjuk ke arah Nashi. Nashi memutar bola matanya, "iya...".

Semua sudah berkumpul. Kecuali Romeo dan Juliet. Setelah berdoa, waktunya bagi-bagi kue. Dan juga memberikan hadiah. "Ini untukmu, Vivi!" ucap Nashi. "Terima kasih, kak" ucap Vivi menerimanya.

Kini giliran Sakaki, "ini, untukmu!"

Vivi menerimanya, 'apa ini?"

"Coba saja buka!"

Vivi membukanya. Ia terkejut melihat isinya, "ba..bagaimana..kau tahu benda yang aku sukai?"

"Hanya menebak-nebak" Sakaki menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "dan bantuan dari teman-temanku"

Vivi tersenyum, "terima kasih, Sakaki"

"Sama-sama, oh ya, ini!" Sakaki memberikan kado dari Juliet ke Vivi.

"Hah!? Ka..kau memberi 2 kado, Sakaki!? Makasih!" seru Vivi kaget, menerimanay dan memeluknya.

"Ti..tidak..i..itu dari Juliet!"

"Eh, Ju..Juliet...?"

"Iya" Sakaki mengangguk.

"Kenapa ia tak memberikannya sendiri!?"

"Karena ia sedang menjalani misi dengan Paman Romeo"

"Misi...?"

"Iya" Sakaki mengangguk.

Vivi melihat ke arah kotak itu lalu membukanya. Ia mengambil kalung emas berbentuk hati itu, "inikan..."

_**Flashback On**_

Redfox Family (tanpa Alex) tengah menemani Vivi sedang belanja. "Hah..." matanya berbinar. Ia melihat seuntai kalung emas berbentuk hati, "Ma! Ma! Aku mau kalung itu!".

"Tapi, sayang, harganya mahal!" seru Levy.

"Hmm...harganya..." Gajeel membaca harganya, "15 juta berlian!? Kau bercanda!?"

"Tapi, Ma, Pa, Vivi mau itu!" Vivi memelas.

"Tapi, Vivi, itu harganya mahal sekali!" seru Levy.

"Kenapa tidak cari kalung yang lain?" tanya Gajeel.

"Yang itu bagus! Berliannya berwarna biru lagi!" jawab Vivi.

"Ya, tapikan sayang..." ucapan Levy terputus.

"Hiks...Mama jahat..! Papa jahat! Tidak mau belikan Vivi kalung itu!" suara Vivi bergetar menahan nangis.

"Bukan begitu sayang, tapi itu harganya kan..." ucapan Levy diputuskan lagi oleh Vivi.

"HUWAAAAAA~!" teriak Vivi sambil menangis. Membuat Redfox Family itu menjadi pusat perhatian. "Eh, te..tenang sayang..." Levy berusaha menenangkan Vivi.

"Jangan menangis dong, kan ada yang lebih bagus dari itu!" seru Gajeel.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" tangisan Vivi menjadi lebih keras.

Levy dan Gajeel kewalahan menenangkannya.

Vivi menoleh ke belakang. Matanya membulat. Kalung itu sudah tidak ada di depannya. Ia mencari-cari sosok kalung itu. Ia melihat sosok perempuan yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya tengah membeli kalung itu. "Tidak..tidak..." ucapnya lirih.

"Ayo, Vivi, kita kembali ke guild!" seru Gajeel menyeret Vivi menjauh dari toko itu.

"Tidak..tunggu! Jangan! Aku mau kalung itu!" seru Vivi.

Gadis yang membeli kalung itu melihat Vivi, "Hah?"

"Ini kalungnya dek!" ucap penjaga kasir.

"Iya," gadis itu menerima kalung yang ia beli lalu berlari antah barantah kamana.

_**Flashback Off**_

* * *

**Juliet POV**

Kalian bisa bilang aku berdiri mematung. Sambil memeluk sebuah boneka Rillakkuma. Aku memperhatikan Ayahku. Ia tengah berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya. Sebagian dari mereka membawa anak-anak mereka. Aku menoleh ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Sepertinya menyenangkan. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak ikut bermain? Yah...aku itu sulit bergaul. Aku melihat ke arah kalung hati yang ku paki. Disana terdapat berlian berwarna merah.

**_Flashback On_**

Aku memasuki kamarku yang bisa dibilang cukup luas. Aku memandang boneka yang ku beli, dan boneka yang baru aku beli. Maksudku, 2 boneka yang aku beli dalam perbedaan waktu 5 detik. Ya, kalian pasti bingung, begitu juga diriku (dasar...).

Kedua boneka itu boneka Rillakkuma. Kesukaanku! Juga kesukaan Vivi. Entah mengapa, aku membelinya dia. Itu aneh. Dan, aku melihat Sakaki mau membeli boneka yang sedang ku pegang ini. Aku sedih? Ya, tapi aku juga bersalah atasnya.

Aku melihat ke kalender. 5 November, itu yang ku baca. Besoknya, aku ada misi dengan Ayah dan teman-temannya. Dan...besok ada ulang tahun Vivi. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa Sakaki ingin membeli boneka ini, untuk Vivi. Dengan lemas, aku berjalan menuju meja riasku. Untuk mempersiapkan hal-hal penting untuk besok. Untuk misi maksudku. Hal penting untuk misi! Ya ampun, susah banget sih ngomong kayak gitu! Ya, aku lagi males-malesnya.

Aku mengacak-aca laci meja Riasku. Lalu, aku menemuka 2 kotak kalung berwarna emas. Satu memiliki berlian biru, satunya merah. Aku ingat, aku membelinya tahun lalu. Dan, aku melihat Vivi menangis. Sepertinya ia menginginkan kalung ini. Aku melihat ke arah dua benda itu. Kalung yang indah...namun mahal. Bayangkan saja. 15 juta berlian untuk satu kalung ini. Tapi, ya, Ayah memang termasuk golongan KAYA RAYA. Jadi, aku membelinya. Terlintas dipikiranku untuk memberi Vivi hadiah. Hadiah kalung ini. Entah mengapa hari ini aku merasa bersalah terus. Itu aneh, dan ini bersangkutan tentang Vivi! Padahal, ia musuh terbesar ku! Dalam apapun itu.

Aku menoleh ke arah kedua benda itu secara bergantian terus menerus. Lalu, aku teringat rambut Vivi yang biru. Aku melihat ke arah kalung emas berlian biru. "_Mungkin ini yang akan ku kasih ke dia..._" gumamku. Aku memasukkan itu kedalam kantongku. Aku meraih kedua boneka Rillakkuma itu. Dan berlari keluar rumah. "Juliet, mau kemana?" tanya Bunda yang berada di dapur. "Mau pergi ke tepi sungai!" jawabku terus berlari. Bunda mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu tersenyum.

_**Flashback Off**_

Aku tersenyum. Dan, disaat itulah hatiku merasa tenang. Aku bertemu Sakaki disana. Aku mengasihkan Boneka Rillakkuma (salah satunya) dan Kalung untuk Vivi. Setelah itu, aku meninggalkannya. Aku bisa melihat ia tersenyum. Senyumku makin melebar melihat kalung emas berlian merah itu. "Juliet, ayo!" panggil Ayah. "Baik Yah!" aku segera menuju Ayahku. Waktunya berangkat menjalankan misi.

Kereta mulai berjalan. Makin lama makin cepat. Aku membuka jendela dan mengeluarkan kepalaku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang kuat. Aku ke atas langit biru, "_Otanjoubi Omedetou, Vivi!_".

**End Juliet POV**

Vivi tersenyum memandang sekotak kalung berisii kalung emas berbentuk hati. Dengan ditengahnya berlian berwarna biru. "_Arigatou Juliet, Arigatou gozaimasu!_"

* * *

**Tidak lama kemudian...**

"Sini kau Juliet! Urusan kita belum selesai!" seru Vivi.

"Oho~ Sepertinya sudah ada yang berani melawan sang Putri!" seru Juliet.

"Kau bukan Putri, idiot!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang idiot hah, bodoh!?"

"Dan, siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, hah!?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang berada di depanku!"

"Sini kau, Juliet~~!"

Sakaki memegang keningnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "mulai lagi...!"

"Ya.." Lorenzt menyeruput jus kotaknya, "itu rutinitas mereka!"

"Eh, tapi ada yang beda lho hari ini sama mereka!" seru Sakiko yang menyadari perbedaan hari ini.

"Mereka bertarung..." Vivi menajamkan penglihatannya, "sambil tersenyum!?"

"Hei, lihat!" tunjuk Sakiko, "mereka memakai kalung yang sama!"

"Apa itu artinya, mereka ada jodoh!?" seru Lorenzt.

"Bisa jadi!" jawab Sakaki.

"KAMI BUKAN MAHO TAHU!" teriak Vivi dan Juliet.

Dan, guild Fairy Tail tambah menjadi rusuh. Ya, itulah Guild Fairy Tail, memang selalu rusuh!

**Team Nashi: Otanjoubi Omedetou is Finished**


End file.
